


ding dong new

by ghirga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghirga/pseuds/ghirga
Summary: It's New Years Eve.He couldn’t quite remember whose idea it was to get the team together for a week-long sleepover to celebrate the New Year -- maybe the captain or the vice-captain, or even Nishinoya,-- but all Tsukishima knew was that he’d rather be anywhere else than here. Between the idiot duo’s incessant arguing and the insistence from the second years that he‘Live a little and get wild!’, Tsukishima was increasingly thankful that January was only a few hours away.





	ding dong new

Perhaps an entire sports team holding a week-long sleepover was far from a good idea, but that certainly did not stop the Karasuno boys volleyball team from doing so. Their track record of good ideas was far from clean; this was just another offense to add to the list.

For perhaps the hundredth time that night, Tsukishima wondered what kind of spirit had possessed him to make him agree to take part in the sleepover. The team was blessed with a gaggle of idiots that gave Tsukishima daily migraines -- spending a week in their presence with nothing else to distract him was practically a death sentence. 

Despite his internal complaints, Tsukishima knew exactly what had possessed him; a malevolent little demon called a  _ crush _ . It was dumb and embarrassing, Tsukishima thought, to be so head-over-heels for his best friend that he’d lose all his good sense and succumb to Yamaguchi’s begging. Whatever god there was out there, Tsukishima knew it was anything but benevolent. 

He couldn’t quite remember whose idea it was to get the team together for a week-long sleepover to celebrate the New Year -- maybe the captain or the vice-captain, or even Nishinoya,-- but all Tsukishima knew was that he’d rather be anywhere else than  _ here _ . Between the idiot duo’s incessant arguing and the insistence from the second years that he _'_ _ Live a little and get wild!’ _ , Tsukishima was increasingly thankful that January was only a few hours away.

A frown made its way to Tsukishima’s face, scrunching up the corners of his eyes. This was nothing new; the entire week was spent much the same. With a glance, he acknowledged the latest team debacle -- Nishinoya  _ insisted  _ that a plus four card skipped the victim’s turn, while said victim (Kinoshita) sat steadfast in his belief that it did not. Kageyama groaned, voicing a complaint of “Hurry up and go already!”. Tsukishima sighed, feeling a migraine coming on; there really was no helping the team.

“You sure are having a good time, aren’t you, Tsukki?”    
  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” There was no malice in his voice. Truthfully, Tsukishima had almost forgotten Yamaguchi was sitting right next to him, only noticing when his voice startled him out of his thoughts. “You’re the one who was so eager to drag me along with you, why don’t you go join the rest of them?”

Yamaguchi laughed a little, shifting so he was sitting cross-legged and resting his weight on his arms behind him. “I’ve already done everything else with them this week,” Yamaguchi starts, and Tsukishima thinks that  _ it’s true _ , with no short amount of bitterness. “--I can’t just leave my best friend all alone and  _ jealous _ .” Yamaguchi put emphasis on the last word.

A short splutter and a cough from Tsukishima sent Yamaguchi into peels of laughter -- Tsukishima losing his cool, even just a little bit, was a rare sight. “Why I- I’m not- Why would I ever be-,” Tsukishima plowed his way forward, face tinged a light red. His pride really was going to be the death of him. After a moment, Tsukishima gathered himself, willing the color in his face to go down. “Why would I be jealous of you wasting your time around a bunch of idiots? All the better for 

“Whatever you say, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi hummed, obviously pleased with himself. Tsukishima was angry at himself for reacting that way and angry at Yamaguchi for saying it. There was depth behind it that Yamaguchi probably had no idea even  _ existed _ \-- the tightrope between best friends and lovers that Tsukishima so desperately wanted to walk across was invisible to Yamaguchi, much too high up to even consider; that much Tsukishima was sure about. 

The rest of the night passed with little issue -- or rather, as little issue as could be had with a bunch of rowdy teenage boys.

By 11:55, the team had mostly quieted down, eyes glued to the television in front of them. The Watched Night bell was being broadcasted, everyone waiting with bated breath as it was rung again and again. Hinata had made a sore attempt at counting the rings, but somewhere around the seventieth, he gave up and resigned to watching in silence. 

Tsukishima sat at the back of the group, leaning against the couch. He wasn’t aware when Yamaguchi made the move, but the other boy was now leaned against Tsukishima, pressing into his personal space. Despite the small noise of protest, Tsukishima made no move to push Yamaguchi away from him. Rather, he kept his eyes on the screen, commanding his heart rate to slow down. 

Before he had even realized it, Nishinoya jumped up with a shout. The television rang once more before going silent, the camera now moving to focus on a reporter within the shot. The rest of the team followed suit, the living room erupting in cries of “Happy New Year!” and the like. Tsukishima stayed seated along with Yamaguchi, though he could hear the other boy’s own shouts directly in his ear. Had it been anyone else, Tsukishima would’ve pushed them away without a second thought. But this _wasn’t_ just anyone else -- it was _Yamaguchi_.

A kiss on his cheek nearly made him jump. Immediately, he felt himself turning beet red. Yamaguchi had done it, sending Tsukishima’s heart hurtling at a hundred miles an hour -- was this the kind of thing friends did? He barely had time to register what happened before Yamaguchi’s mouth was right next to his ear. “Happy New Year, Tsukki.” This was one was quiet; a whisper, different from his other loud outburst. No, this one was different because it was for  _ Tsukishima _ and  _ Tsukishima alone _ . 

Tsukishima felt himself turn an even darker shade of red. His mind was almost running as fast as his heart -- this was cheesy and stupid and dumb and pointless and pathetic and useless and, and, and--

And for the first time, it occurred to Tsukishima that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Yamaguchi felt the same way he did.

Nishinoya catcalled from across the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> a consistent writing style? i dont know her. 
> 
> i just wanted to say thank you to everyone for all the feedback i got on my last fic! it really warmed my heart to know that people liked it, especially since it was my first. this all got written in one night since i didnt have any other time, so im sorry for any mistakes that are in it! 
> 
> all of the information i got on japanese new year customs came from short searches on the internet, so please correct me if im wrong!
> 
>  
> 
> happy new years!


End file.
